Snog, Marry, Avoid
by Georgy-Girl
Summary: Will Zoe tell Max her feelings before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

Surprised, Zoe looked down at her watch. "Are you early for work?"

Falling into step beside her, Max gave a shrug. "Might be. Good news or bad news?"

"Good news."

"Please." Max prompted as he followed Zoe into the staff room.

Rolling her eyes, Zoe unlocked her locker. "Good news, please."

"I'm working today, and I'm bloody gorgeous."

"And the bad news?" Zoe pushed her bag into the locker.

"There's a new female porter who started on Friday, and I think she's in love with me."

"Two days off and I come back to this sort of devastation?" Zoe smiled as she shut the door of her locker.

"I know, but if you need a comforting shoulder, I'm here."

"I'll try and soldier on."

…

An hour later, Zoe looked up from her patient to find a tall, blonde woman with a friendly smile had pushed aside the cubicle. "Did you call for a porter?"

"Ah…yes. Where's Max? He usually-"

"Maxy is on a break, but I know my way around. What do you need me to do?"

 _Maxy?!_ Zoe thought to herself. "Nothing, it's fine."

"Are you sure?" The porter offered that smile again.

"Positive."

…

"Afternoon, Maxy." Zoe offered as she pulled a cigarette from his lips.

"You met her then?" Max rested his back against the wall of the building.

"It would have been hard not to with everyone drawing my attention to her."

"I was going to ask you some tips on letting her down gently, but then I remembered you're terrible at that."

Zoe nodded, smiling. "Thanks for that."

"So, what did you do on your weekend off?"

"Do you want the official version, or the real one?"

"Tough choice but I'll hear the official one from Robyn, so you'd better give me the real version."

"I spent it stuck in a hotel trying to block out the noise of the man in the next room snoring or in a room full of old men back slapping each other."

Smiling, Max took the cigarette from her lips. "Sounds like fun. Did you miss me?"

Zoe smiled, turning back to the ED. "Like a hole in the head."

…

"Did someone call to a porter?"

"Are you always so chirpy?" Zoe snapped. When she looked up, she found the new porter looking shocked and Max stood beside her with a wolfish grin.

"…I need you to take this patient to x-ray."

"Please." Max prompted again.

"X-ray, please."

Max nodded, unlocking the trolley.

…

"How do you do that?" Lisa asked as they waited for their patient outside x-ray.

Max looked up from his phone. "Do what?"

"Make Dr Hanna say please. She's been snappy with me all day."

Max smiled and looked down at his phone. "She's a pussy cat when you get to know her."

 _Max: I hear you've been snappy with Lisa._

 _Zoe: Who's Lisa?_

 _Max: That tall, blonde, very good looking new porter who seems to have no trouble telling me how highly she thinks of me._

 _Zoe: Give it time, she's only known you for 4 days. You'll annoy her yet."_

When Max smiled down at his phone, Lisa frowned. "Who are you messaging?"

"Oh, just Robyn."

"She's that red head nurse, isn't she? She seems…nice."

"Not really, she's my sister."

"Oh, good! I mean-"

"Mrs Williams! All done? Brilliant." Max slid his phone back into his pocket.

 _…_

"Will you be going for a drink with the team tonight, Max?" Lisa asked hopefully as she watched him pull on his jacket.

"Yes, Max. Will you?" Zoe smiled and got a glare thrown at her for her trouble as she entered the staff room.

"That depends, Lisa, on whether or not Dr Hanna is going, because she owes me a drink."

"I do? And what for?"

"I did warn you several days ago that you'll owe me a pint for every time you forget to say please and thank you."

Lisa watched the exchange with a slight frown on her forehead as Zoe nodded.

"Well, I suppose I'd better come from one then. Wouldn't want to ruin morale."

"I wouldn't worry about doing that, you're a little ray of sunshine."

"Don't push it, Walker."

…

"Dr Hanna, can I ask you a question about Max?"

Zoe frowned and glanced towards Max, looking quickly away when she saw him gazing at her. "If you must."

"Is…Is he single?" Lisa spoke nervously.

Zoe felt a strange sensation in her chest, one she'd felt off and on all day, and realised with dread what it was. Jealousy. She gave a thankful smile when her phone vibrated on the bar.

"Sorry, won't be a minute, I just need to check this in case it's work."

 _Max: Robyn's just started a game of snog, marry, avoid over here. Is it weird that I would pick you for all three?_

 _Zoe: Why would you want to avoid me?_

 _Max: It's necessary some days, particularly when you wear those pointy shoes and you've have 2 coffees before 10am._

Smirking, Zoe turned to glance at Max again before giving Lisa an apologetic smile. "I'm…not sure, Lisa."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks. Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, I'd better be going."

"No THANK YOU, Lisa." Max spoke from behind the doctor. "I believe that means you owe me another, Dr Hanna, so you'd better stay."

…

"Your turn, Zoe!" Robyn cried.

"Me? No. Thanks, but No."

Max smirked into his drink as his sister begged. "PLEASE? I will make it a really easy one."

Zoe sighed, catching site of Lisa's hand brushing Max's as he put his drink down. "Fine. One."

"Yay! Ok. Snog, Marry, avoid- Dylan, Noel and Max."

"That's an easy one?!"

"We've all answered it."

Zoe sighed, glancing at Max once more. He seemed to be staring intently at her shoes. "Surely the answer to this depends on what sort of day they're having? Because-"

"You're not supposed to think about it, you're just supposed to answer it!" Lisa supplied, giggling and elbowing Max who finally looked up at Zoe. He gave an apologetic smile.

"Enough of embarrassing the boss, guys! We should be heading home or we're all going to regret it in the morning." Max stood, leading to a few sighs and mumbles of agreement.

…

When she reached her car, Zoe wrote and rewrote a message several times before she finally sent it.

 _Zoe: for the record, I'd pick you for all three as well._

 _Max: Why would you want to avoid this gorgeous face?"_

Zoe hesitated now, staring down at the phone. Before she wrote a reply then regretted it, she locked the phone and was pulling on her seatbelt when there was a knock at the window. With a slight smile, she rolled it down.

"Do I get an answer to that, or are you going to leave me hanging?" Max leant on the door.

Zoe sighed and glanced at her lap before replying, "Because sometimes you… make me feel too much."

After a long silence, she looked up at Max and found him watching her with a soft smile. "And that's a bad thing? Zoe, you-"

"I need to go, Max."

His smile slowly faded and he nodded before stepping back from the car.

"…Today, I would have chosen the snog option. Let's see what tomorrow brings."

Zoe smiled when she saw Max's wolfish grin return. She adored that grin, and that in itself worried Zoe.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Max asked as he fell into step next to Zoe the next morning.

"Are you early again? Is there someone you're trying to impress?"

"Might be."

"I'm beginning to see a pattern in your good news, so I'll take the bad news this morning."

"You're 10 minutes late and Mrs Beauchamp is on the warpath."

Zoe glanced at her watch. "Shit. It's stopped."

"Give it to me, I'll get it fixed on my lunch break."

"Max…"

"Go on, surely you're used to giving someone else things to do."

With a sigh, Zoe slipped off the watch and handed it to him. "What's the good news?"

"I told Connie you went to that seminar on new surgery techniques upstairs."

"But-"

Max held out the information pamphlet's they'd handed out.

Zoe grinned, taking them from him, and then surprised Max with a kiss to his cheek. "I think today is definitely a marry sort of day."

…

"What do you mean you've run out of curly wurlys, Honey! You had a full box this morning."

"That would be my fault, sorry." Lisa offered an apology from behind Zoe. "I can't stand them myself, but Max always seems to have one in his pocket, so I brought them for him to say thank you for helping me out."

Zoe nodded, sighing as she picked up another bar.

…

Zoe waited until the corridor was empty before knocking on the door to Max's 'office'.

"Come in if you're good looking."

"Do I count?"

Inside, Max jumped up and pulled open the door with a smile. "You're the only one who counts in my eyes."

Pushing him inside, Zoe shut the door. "I need to ask you a favour."

"Does it involve coming lingerie shopping with you?"

"No, it involves you putting on your serious face for a minute."

Max immediately straightened his face, which made Zoe smile. "Honey has sold out of curly wurlys."

Max drew in a sharp breath and put a comforting hand to Zoe's arm. "Are you ok?"

"I tried to substitute with a bag of revels and all I got were the sultana pieces."

"Wow, you really are having a bad day."

The seriousness on Max's face was beginning to make Zoe giggle. "So I was hoping when you go and get my watch fixed, you could pick me up a couple?"

"Ok. A couple of what?"

Grinning, Zoe reached out and ruffled Max's hair. "You're an idiot."

"But a loveable one?"

"I'll see you later."

…

Two hours later, Zoe left resus, sank into a chair and put her head in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Tess asked her softly, but Zoe waved her away as she struggled to control her emotions.

As she took a deep breath, her phone beeped.

 _Max: good news or bad news?_

 _Zoe: good news, please._

 _Max: You make the sort of decisions every day that most people would never even dream of, and you still manage to keep a smile on your face. I think you're an amazing doctor, an amazing person and I'm completely in love with you._

Zoe took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 _Zoe: and the bad news?_

 _Max: the second elevator is broken and I've been stuck between 2 floors for an hour so I haven't been able to get your watch fixed or your curly wurlys, and I'm just hoping my good news reached you at the right time, since I'm not there to say it myself._

 _…_

Max sat on the floor of the lift as far away as possible from Lisa. Staring at his phone, he waited hopefully for a reply that didn't seem to be coming.

"I hope we're not in here too much longer, I hate small spaces." Lisa sighed as she sat down next to Max.

Before Max could reply, a yell reached them. "Good news or bad news?"

Max rested his head against the wall of the lift and called back, "Bad news first, Robyn, you know me."

"There's something mechanically wrong with the lift, but the mechanics wont fix it until the electricians get here, so you'll be in there for at least another hour."

As Lisa groaned, Max glanced back at his phone again, noting the 30% battery, and then called out, "And the good news?"

"Dr Hanna has just answered my snog, marry, avoid question."

"What did I get?"

Robyn glanced at Zoe who stood beside her, and Zoe gave a nod. "Well, I'd start writing your wedding vows if I were you."

Max gave a wide grin.

…

Zoe found herself hanging around the lift area a lot that afternoon, and had to force herself not to turn around when it was finally fixed and Max, along with Lisa, exited to a smattering or applause.

"Stuck in a lift with a gorgeous woman for 3 hours, Max? Must have been really difficult." Rita grinned at him.

"Not for me Rita, I'm a one woman man and I've got my eyes firmly set on someone."

When Zoe glanced up, she saw Lisa's face fall.

"Who's the lucky lady, then?"

As Rita asked, Robyn opened her mouth, and then shut it with a bang as Zoe gave her a look.

"Would you blush if I told you it was you, Rita? There's just something about a woman in scrubs."

As Rita laughed and hit his arm, Max glanced towards Zoe, disappointed that she hadn't even looked his way. As he walked towards the staff room with hands in pockets, she finally called out. "Good News or bad news?"

Turning, a smile began to pull at his lips. "Good news."

"Your shift finished an hour ago, so you'll have to get paid overtime."

The smiling growing, Max asked, "And the bad news?"

"You didn't say please, so you owe me a drink."

…


	3. Chapter 3

"Good news or bad news?" Lisa asked.

Max looked up with a frown, for that question felt like something between him and Zoe.

"…Bad news?"

Lisa sat in the spot recently vacated by Zoe when she went to the bar.

"I managed to get tickets to that band we heard on the radio yesterday."

Max's eyes were resting firmly on Zoe's back. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about her had changed in the last few days.

Sensing eyes on her Zoe glanced around, rolled her eyes at the long queue and then pointed to the door.

Nodding Max grabbed their jackets. "Sorry, Lisa, I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You don't want the good news?" She called after him, frowning when he disappeared outside without a backward glance.

…

"Zoe was concerned about you today." Robyn said to her brother who'd been staring thoughtfully at his phone all through dinner. When Max didn't reply, Robyn added. "I think she's got a crush on you."

"What? Who?" Max finally looked up.

"Zoe. I think she's got a crush on you, and I think you should stop flirting with her. I know you do it with everyone, but she's your boss, Max, and if you're not interested in her, you need to tell her before she embarrasses herself."

"Mmm. I'm off to bed, Robyn. See you in the morning."

"But you haven't finished your dinner!" She called after him.

 _Max: Thanks for the lift home. Robyn thinks you have a crush on me._

Zoe was relaxing in the bath when her mobile gave a beep. She picked it up, fumbled and then swore when she dropped it in the water.

Max waited almost 2 hours before he gave up and turned over to go to sleep.

…

"Good news or bad news?"

Max looked up as he entered the ED the next morning and found Zoe looking at him with a smile.

"Bad news, please."

Zoe held up her phone. "I dropped it in the bath last night and it's not working. I was hoping you could fix it?"

With a smile, Max pulled it from her and slid it into his own pocket. "What's the good news, then?"

"I'm working today, and I'm gorgeous."

As Zoe smiled and returned to work, Max grinned and slipped into the staffroom.

…

Zoe found herself rushed off her feet all day, and only happened to check her locker by chance after a patient was sick on her shoes. The disappointment of finding she had no spare pair was soon forgotten when she spotted the box tied up with a ribbon that sat in the middle of her locker. Glancing around, she untied it and opened the box, a smile lighting her face when she found her phone and watch, both fixed, several curly wurley's and… her fingers paused on the last object. It was a small box from her favourite jewellery store. Taking a deep breath, Zoe glanced around once more before slowly opening it.

…

Max glanced up from the crossword book when there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in if you're good looking."

A second later, the door was opened to reveal Zoe, who shut the door firmly behind her.

"To what do I owe the-"

Max's words were cut off by Zoe's lips pressing firmly to his, her cool hands lifting to rest on either side of his face as she deepened the kiss.

When they finally parted, breathless, Zoe moved her hand to wipe her lipstick gently from Max's lips.

Finally managing to remember how to speak again, Max asked shakily. "Today is a snog day, then?"

Nodding, not trusting herself to speak, Zoe pulled her hands from him, gave a slight smile, and left the storeroom.

…

"Are you coming tonight?" Tess smiled at Zoe, then frowned and touched her arm. "Are you ok? You've been…odd for days."

"Gee, thanks Tess. What's on tonight?"

"I know for sure you're not yourself if you haven't picked up on the gossip. It's Max's birthday, Robyn is throwing him a surprise party at the pub."

Zoe glanced to the back she'd been staring at for almost 5 minutes. "…He doesn't strike me as the sort who'd like that."

"Robyn says he isn't, but she was determine to do something. So, will you come?"

…


	4. Chapter 4

Max entered the staffroom with a sigh. He knew Robyn was planning something and he'd been trying all day to get out of it, even offering to work a second shift, but it seemed she had everyone in on it. Glumly, Max opened his locker and reached in, his hand faltering on a large box. He pulled it out with a frown and glanced towards the door before pulling the top off. Dread began to bubble in the pit of his stomach as he pulled out some lingerie. Sure it was from Lisa, he reached in for the note, and slowly his frown lifted and a smile began to settle on his face.

 _I thought it would go with the earrings you gave me._

…

"I'm not sure it would suit me."

Zoe looked up with a smile when someone stood behind her and spoke softly.

"Who said they were for you to wear?" Zoe replied in equally quiet tones.

"Who is going to wear them, then?"

"You'll have to wait and see, birthday boy. Do you often buy other people presents on your own birthday?"

"Only my favourites."

"You have more than one?" Zoe asked with a smile before slipping past him to go back to her patient.

…

"Robyn, I know there is going to be a party in there."

"There's not, I promise!"

"Really? You promise? You really promise?"

Robyn hesitated, and then rolled her eyes. "Your friends just want to celebrate your birthday with you, Max! I know you don't like to make a fuss, but come on. There will be free drinks?"

"…Who can you see in there?"

Robyn glanced through the window. "Lofty, Tess, those guys from your band, Lisa, Charlie…I think that creepy guy you went to school with is chatting up Zoe." She smiled in satisfaction when he disappeared through the pub door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

As Max's friends called out to him, his eyes scanned the room for Zoe, and when he couldn't see her, he turned to Robyn who pushed him further inside.

…

It was an hour later when Max's phone vibrated in his pocket.

 _Zoe: On the table with all your presents, look for the solid green wrapping paper. See you soon._

Frowning, Max approached the table and eventually found something small wrapped in solid green. When he opened it, a smile began to pull at his lips. The key to a hotel room.

…

Max took a deep breath before he used the key to unlock the hotel room door. "You do realise I had to leave a pub full of friends who wanted to buy me a drink to come here?"

"Well I'd better make it worth your while." Zoe responded, though he couldn't see her yet. "Put the box by the bathroom door and then lie on the bed and shut your eyes."

Doing as he was told, Max put the box she'd left in his locker by the bathroom and then laid on the bed with a grin. "I have a feeling this is going to be the best birthday I've ever had."

"Eyes closed?" Zoe asked a few minutes later.

"Zoe, I-" His words were cut off when lips pressed gently to his and warm hands rested on his chest.

"Open them."

When Max opened his eyes, he remained quiet for so long that the nerves that had been twitching in Zoe's stomach began to grow into a crescendo. "…Definitely the best birthday ever."

…

"Where the hell have you been?" Robyn grabbed hold of Max's arm as he approached the hospital on Monday morning with a dream like grin on his face.

"You know I don't like surprise parties, Robyn. I already had stuff planned."

"'Stuff' that was more important than opening your presents, or getting free beer, or seeing friends that you haven't seen for years?"

"Yes, actually." Max pushed his bag into his locker, a smile still on his lips.

"…Who were you with? Where did you stay? I brought Lisa back to ours because she had a present she wanted to give you in person, and you hadn't even been back there."

"I'm sorry, I thought the idea of a birthday was to do something you wanted to do, and not something your sister wants you to do?"

"Was it your birthday?" Zoe asked as she entered the staffroom.

"It was." Max's smile widened.

"Oh, well, happy birthday. I hope you had a good time." Zoe picked up her coffee mug and left the room, leaving Robyn standing with her arms folded glaring at her brother.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day, Zoe was outside having a cigarette when she heard an argument beginning. Glancing around the corner, she saw both Robyn and Lisa yelling at Max who had his head lowered. Zoe debated whether or not to go over, but finally decided to when she saw Lisa rushing off in tears.

"Everything ok?" She approached hesitantly.

Max kept his eyes firmly glued to the ground as Robyn sighed. "He led her on and then he let her down."

As Max opened his mouth to defend himself, Robyn started on him again. "Don't deny it Max! I'm sick of this, picking up the pieces after you've dropped some girl because you got what you wanted. You knew she was going to come with us after the party, she told you she had something to give you in private and you STILL disappeared! And don't start going on about that new 'girlfriend' of yours, because we all know she doesn't exist. You need to go and apologise to Lisa."

"Apologise for what, Robyn? I haven't done anything! I told her, several times, that I wasn't interested!"

"Then why did you ask me about earrings the other day? I told her you were going to get her something to celebrate her first week, and then she didn't get anything!"

"Is that my fault? I never said they were for her!"

"Did I just see Lisa in tears? What the hell have you done?"

As Lofty approached firing questions, Zoe finally held up a hand. "Enough! Enough, ok? We're on hospital grounds, and this is unprofessional. Whatever issues you think you have, you need to deal with them after your shift."

As Robyn and Lofty grumbled, Max glanced up at her then back to the ground. When the two nurses left, Zoe turned to him with a sigh. "Max…"

"Have I done something to piss you off, as well? Let me guess, you regret-"

His words were cut off by Zoe putting a finger to his lips. "Go and get a coffee and calm down before you go back to work."

…

When Zoe went looking for Max later on that morning, she again found him outside, this time talking softly to Lisa, their heads bent together. She found herself growing increasingly jealous and was trying to make out what he was saying when Tess made her jump.

"What is going on today?!"

"Sorry?" Zoe turned to her.

"Everyone seems to be at odds with one another and no one will tell me what's going on."

"Probably because you're always saying you hate gossip." Zoe gave a half smile that made Tess grin.

"Do you know what's going on? Tell me."

"The short version or the long version? The short one is that the new porter had a thing for Max, Robyn encouraged it, Max wasn't interested, Max yelled at Robyn and now everyone's angry."

"Well that explains that, but what about you?"

"Me?!"

"You've been distracted by something for days. Is it anything I can help with?"

Zoe glanced towards Max again and gave a sigh. "No. Just my head having an argument with my…"

"Your heart?" Tess offered.

"Something like that. Come on, it's freezing out here."

…

"I'm sorry."

Zoe's head flew up when she heard Max speak, then walk away from her office. "What for? Max?" When she stood up to follow him, she was blocked by Lisa.

"I'm so, so sorry Dr Hanna. I didn't realise, or I would never have done anything."

"…Realised what, exactly?"

"About you and Max. I think it's so romantic. I promise I won't tell anyone. I really am sorry."

"…What exactly did Max say?"

…

Max looked up when he heard the sound of high heels on concrete and a smile pulled at his lips when he heard a familiar voice before he saw the person he was expecting.

"Why exactly does your colleague think we're getting married today?"

"I told her it was a marry sort of day. She must have misunderstood."

Zoe nodded as she appeared and pulled the cigarette from Max's mouth. "Don't you think there have been too many misunderstandings of late?"

"Mm. You're right. I'll nip in and tell everyone it's a snog sort of day instead."

As he began moving, Zoe put a hand up to his chest to stop him. "Or, we could just show them?"

"Pardon?"

As Zoe captured his lips, the staff began filtering out the front door, their conversations slowly fading when they recognised the two people kissing.

"Is that…?" Robyn asked.

Pulling away, Zoe turned to her colleagues with a smile. "Not sure about anyone else, but I could use a drink after the day I've had. Anyone else going to join me?"

As there were a few affirmations, Zoe turned on her heel and began leading people across the road towards the pub.

"Was... Did that… What?" Robyn asked Max, who still leant against the wall.

"Did I forget to mention I'm having a thing with a consultant? Must have slipped my mind."

Next to Zoe, Tess began, "What-"

"Don't ask."

"…Are you grinning, Dr Hanna?"

"Might be."


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost 2 months later when Zoe found herself stood outside in the sunshine laughing with Max. "Stop it! If you keep asking me to say it, I won't say it again!"

"Go on, one more time. I was injured in the line of duty today, you know."

Zoe tutted, her hand flitting once more to the bruise that was beginning to swell on his jaw. "I said Max Walker, I am totally, completely in- Maggie!" Zoe squealed, spotting her mentor out the corner of her eye.

"Still haven't given up smoking, I see?" Maggie smiled as she embraced the younger woman, glancing at the man who'd been casually pushed aside and looked like he knew it.

"I give up at least once a month, surely you remember that. What are you doing here?"

"I got a cryptic call from Connie asking me to meet with her. Are you going to introduce us?"

"Ah, sorry. Max, this is Maggie, an on colleague, and Maggie, this is Max. He's..umm…he…"

"I'm a porter." Max held out his hand to shake Maggie's.

"Looks like that's going to be a nasty bruise. What happened, Zoe going on a rampage again?"

"I don't do that anymore, thank you very much. I had a patient on god knows what who lashed out, and Max was lucky enough to be in the firing line."

From being about to tell him she loved him again to being unsure what to call him and now not admitting that Max had been hit because he was protecting her from a patient. Great. "I'd better get back to work. Nice to meet you." Max gave as much of a smile as his face would let him before turning on his heel.

…

After she'd delivered Maggie to Connie's office, Zoe began looking for Max, but was unable to find him in all his usual places.

 _Zoe: Are we having an avoid kind of day?_

 _Max: You tell me._

Zoe sighed and slipped into the line for coffee as she contemplated a reply, but before she managed to send anything she was called away to a patient.

…

"I didn't realise porters have so many breaks." Maggie approached Max where he stood once more in the sunshine with his back resting against the building.

"I've finished for the day, just waiting for…someone."

Maggie nodded, resting against the wall. "You know, Zoe and I have been emailing each other since I left here, years ago now. She was still in the middle of a…well, god knows what it was, with Nick Jordan, and her emails were always short, always about work and she always seemed stressed."

"I'm not sure I'm the person you should be telling this, I'm just a humble porter."

Maggie continued as though he hadn't spoken. "Then about a year ago, that changed. Her emails became longer, and she even put jokes in. Then, about 3 months ago, suddenly her emails were less about work and more about her life outside this place. She seemed so much more relaxed, so much more like the Zoe she was when I first met her, before politics and worry and Connie got to her."

Max dropped the last of his cigarette on the ground and stood on it, but didn't speak.

"Then about a month ago, I got an email telling me she was in love, and she was terrified. She may do a job that involves looking after other people, but she's used to just thinking about herself outside of work, and she was overthinking everything and second-guessing herself because she didn't want to hurt the person she was with."

Max let out a sigh as she continued.

"I asked her what she thought this guy would say if she told him about her worries, and she said he'd laugh, and then he'd kiss her, and then suddenly the worries wouldn't seem so important anymore."

Pushing herself from the wall, Maggie looked to Max. "When she's overthinking things, Zoe makes the wrong choices sometimes, but I don't think that bothers her as much as it used to, because she knows that at the end of the day, when she hugs whoever this man is, everything will be ok."

As Max watched the doctor walk away, he nibbled at his bottom lip and then slipped back inside.

…


	7. Chapter 7

"Good news or bad news?"

Zoe looked up from where she was absently staring at her empty coffee mug to the doorway in which Max rested.

"Good news?"

"Please."

"Good news, please?"

Max walked in and settled himself in the seat on the other side of Zoe's desk, then rested his feet on the edge of it with ankles crossed. "I overheard my girlfriend telling someone she loved me, and I think she might be about to tell me, finally. Not that I doubted she loved me because, I mean look at this body."

Leaning across, Zoe pushed Max's feet from the desk, smirking as she saw his eyes drop to her cleavage.

"And the bad news?"

"She parked in a loading bay this morning and her car is about to be clamped."

"What?!" Zoe shot up and rushed from the room, her footsteps only slowing when her car came into view and she realised she'd parked in her usual spot. She was about to go back inside the hospital when her eyes caught sight of something in her usual smoking spot. Walking towards it, her smile grew, for someone, she could easily guess who, had spelt something out in cigarette butts.

 _MW LOVES ZH._

Tutting, Zoe was about to return to her office to talk to Max when Robyn rushed outside in a panic. "Zoe, it's Max!"

Zoe quickened her pace to keep up with the nurse as she rushed back towards Zoe's office. "What is it?"

"He started having some sort of seizure. They've taken him to resus, I-"

Seeing both women rushing towards the doors to resus, Charlie held up hands to stop them. "Don't go in there."

Zoe tried to push past him, but Charlie gripped her arm tightly. "Charlie, I need to go in there! What the hell happened?!"

"He's in good hands, Connie and Tess are looking after him. Do you know if he hit his head earlier?"

Zoe couldn't tear her eyes from the resus doors. "…I don't know. He didn't mention it, but I didn't see him fall."

"Right, well how about you and Robyn go and have a seat in your office, and I'll get Connie to come and talk to you in a minute."

When Zoe didn't move, Robyn took her arm. "Come on. Imagine the amount of teasing he's going to do if he knows we stood out here like lemons."

Zoe let Robyn lead her back towards her office in a daze.

…


	8. Chapter 8

It was now almost 24hrs since Max had collapsed and Zoe had been with him the whole time, waiting hopefully for him to wake up.

"Why don't you go home, Zoe? I can stay with him." Robyn offered. She'd used the on call room for a few hours sleep before returning to Max's beside.

Zoe shook her head, eyes not leaving Max's face.

"…At least go down and get some breakfast."

"I'm fine."

"…Then would you go to my house and pick up some things for Max? You know he'd hate to be seen by anyone wearing a hospital gown."

Zoe sighed, finally pulling her eyes from Max. "Ok, but call me if he wakes up."

…

Zoe's footsteps slowed when she entered Max's room and she took a deep breath before entering through the doorway. Before she knew it, Zoe was lying on the bed, face buried in Max's pillow, tears in her eyes.

…

Zoe couldn't work out where she was. It was dark and something had woken her, though she couldn't say what it was. She was about to fall asleep once more, warm and surrounded by the smell of Max when light suddenly flooded the room and Lofty appeared, looking nervous.

"Sorry to uh…wake you, but Robyn tried you and she couldn't get through. Max has woken up."

…

"Zoe." Max spoke hoarsely, making Robyn jump.

"She's just gone to our place for a nap. She won't be long."

"What happened?" Max tried to push himself up, but Robyn put a hand to his shoulder.

"Just lie down and I'll get you a drink."

…

Zoe's steps faltered when she reached Max's room. Through the window, she could see that Max had sat up a little, his head still covered in bandages as his mother tilted up a glass of water for him to drink.

Sensing eyes on him, Max's eyes flickered to the window, but as he opened the mouth to say Zoe's name, she walked away without glancing back.


	9. Chapter 9

Following Max's eyes, Robyn gave him a reassuring smile before rushing out after Zoe. "Zoe! Dr Hanna!"

Zoe's pace quickened, and she pushed open the door to Max's office.

"Zoe, what-' Robyn began, but stopped when she saw what a state the doctor was in.

Zoe paced up and down the room, hands shaking. "I can't do it, Robyn. I can't go in there."

"Why not?" Robyn asked softly. When Zoe didn't reply she added, "If it's because you don't feel for him the same way he feels for you, that doesn't matter right now. "

"It's me feeling the same way that's the problem!"

Robyn glanced into the corridor and then shut the door. "I don't understand…"

"I let him down. If I'd noticed what was going on initially, he wouldn't be in there. What sort of doctor am I if I can't even help the person I love?"

"Zoe, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is that he's just seem you walk away and he'll think you're not coming back."

"I can't. I can't!"

"Look, I'll take his mother down to get a coffee and I'll keep her away for as long as I can. Just go and see him, Zoe, even if it's just to say hello."

…

Robyn and his mother had been gone almost 5 minutes, but Max was struggling to stay awake in case Zoe walked past again. He was just contemplating how to get out of bed and find her when the door opened and she walked hesitantly in.

"…Sorry about rushing off. I got paged."

Max knew she was lying but nodded his head anyway, resting back against his pillows as he watched Zoe walk over to the chart at the end of his bed to study it.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Who's asking, Dr Hanna or Zoe?" Max asked softly.

Zoe didn't reply, just put the chart back before walking over to the window to look out. "Nice view."

"If you don't want to be here, you can go." Max offered, his eyes drifting shut.

He didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until he was suddenly jerked awake by Zoe slapping his chest as she glared at him with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Do you realise how terrified I was? Do you have any idea what yesterday felt like to me? An employee who apparently doesn't trust me enough to tell me that he hit his head-"

"An employee?!" Max asked, trying to push himself up, but Zoe pushed him back down as she continued.

"That's bad enough, but when that person happens to be my boyfriend? I couldn't do anything; they wouldn't let me close to you! Do you know how powerless I felt? What the hell is the point of being a doctor if I can't help the person I love?!"

"You love me?"

"And then to top things off, the doctor wont tell me anything because I'm not family, so I have to make do with mumbled updates from Robyn."

Seeing that Zoe was getting more and more worked up, Max reached out and put a finger to her lips. When she stopped talking, tears began slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm ok, Zoe. I'm fine."

"But I couldn't help you." Zoe's voice broke and the next words came out in a whisper. "You do so much for me and I couldn't even do one thing for you."


	10. Chapter 10

"Come here often?"

Zoe glanced up at the person who had stood directly in front of the sunshine she was enjoying. "What are you doing out here? And what is with that hat?!"

Max raised a hand self-consciously to the beanie. "Robyn made it. I was getting sick of the funny looks I was getting."

Zoe gave a soft laugh and stood to inspect the hat. "I can definitely find you a nicer one than that. "

It was 2 weeks ago now that Max had collapsed. After several days in hospital he'd been allowed home and much to his dismay it was Robyn rather than Zoe who offered to look after him.

"I'm here for that stupid scan."

Zoe glanced down at her watch, surprised how quickly the day had gone. "It's not stupid. The sooner they say you're fine, the sooner Robyn will stop looking after you."

"Good point." Max reached out for Zoe's cigarette, but she moved her hand away.

Once Zoe had gained the courage to go into Max's hospital room, she stayed there. She stayed through his mother being horrible to her, through his vomiting, through his frustration and through his anger, but when he went home with Robyn, Zoe felt she was no longer needed. That had lasted all of 12 hours. Max had messaged her at 1am telling her he was going to kill Robyn and had been pleasantly surprised when Zoe showed up in his bedroom an hour later with a bag of her things. She'd slept there ever since.

"Look at that, I'd say you might just have enough time to go and get me a coffee before your appointment! I'll meet you up there."

"Just one puff?"

"No. You owe me a coffee for keeping me up all night."

"Bet it was worth it, though."

Zoe smiled and glanced around before leaning forward to kiss Max gently. "It was. Go inside, Shirley Temple."

"I hate this bloody hat."

…

"…Nice hat." Max's doctor smiled.

Max rolled his eyes, sitting down heavily in the chair. "I got sick of people thinking having half my head shaved was some sort of fashion statement." He glanced at clock, and then down at the coffee he held for Zoe.

"No Robyn with you today?"

"She started back at work this morning, couldn't get any more leave."

"Probably for the best. Right, I have some good news and some bad news for you."

"He likes that." Zoe supplied as she walked into the room and took her coffee from Max before resting a hand to his leg.

Max glanced at her, smiling to himself. "Good news first."

"Please." Zoe prompted, making Max smile wider.

"Good news, please."

"The good news is that you're ok to go back to work, part time for now. The scans showed you're healing incredibly well."

"And the bad news?" Zoe asked, squeezing Max's leg.

"Well, that's the bad news as well. You're fit for work. Sorry, mate."

…

An hour later, Max pulled the beanie from the bag Zoe held out to him. Another badly knitted one, this time with the words 'Zoe's good news' embezzled on the front.

"Nice touch."

"I thought so." Zoe grinned.

"Are you and Robyn doing this on purpose?"

"It's not our fault you're allergic to shopping and won't get your own."

Max replaced Robyn's knitted beanie for Zoe's. She grinned once more and leant towards him to give him a kiss.

"If I'm the good news, what's the bad news?" Max asked, unable to keep the smile from his face as Zoe adjusted the hat for him.

"Oh, I forgot about that. It's this." Zoe pulled a piece of paper from her pocket.

Max frowned and opened the paper. "What is it?"

"Robyn's cleaning roster."

"…I'm not on it."

"I know, but I am. I decided I'd better do my share if I'm going to live there."

"You're going to live at my place, are you?"

"I'm getting tired of going back and forth to get my things. It will just be easier this way."

"Not for any other reason?"

"…None that I can think of. Oh, except that I love you."

"Shouldn't you have waited until I asked you to move in?"

"Probably, but we've never been conventional. Are you coming, Mary-Jane?"

Grinning, Max followed Zoe towards the car. "Right, snog, marry, avoid- me in this beanie, me in Robyn's beanie or me with half a shaved head?"

"Tough choice. I'd probably say snog in that beanie, avoid on Robyn's and marry with the half shave."

Max reached up and pulled off his beanie. "Thank god. Marry me?"

"Ask me again when your hair has grown back."


End file.
